Florida
by Kate Ferns
Summary: The Gang go on holiday to Florida. What will happen? This is the sequel to 'Hot Chocolate'. CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP!
1. Departing

_Well here is the sequel of 'Hot Chocolate'. _

_First chapter isn't long due to the fact i have so much homework._

_Enjoy!_

_P.S- As before italics represent thought. _

* * *

Florida

"Daphne are you ready yet?" Velma called up the stairs.

Daphne was having a trauma trying to decide how many pairs of shoes she should take. "I'm coming!" she called back. She looked at the shoes again and shrugged. _Why not take them all_ she thought.

She came down the stairs with one suitcase slung over her shoulder. "How many suitcases are there left to bring down?" Shaggy asked with a grin. "Uhh..Not many…four" Daphne mumbled.

"I didn't think you where taken just that one" Fred said with a grin. Daphne smiled and Fred kissed her on the forehead affectionately.

"You guys better go and grab the suitcases before Daphne decides to pack anymore" Velma said grinning. "Hey" Daphne wined.

"As a matter of fact I was wondering if I should have packed my purple…" at this instant Velma grabbed Daphne's arm before she could finish the sentence. Velma called to the guys whilst proceeding to drag Daphne out of the house "We'll meet you in the car".

Fred and Shaggy where heaving the suitcases down the stairs "Like what does she pack in these bricks?" Shaggy asked. "You know Daphne and going on holiday she will insist on taking the entire contents of her warddrobe," Fred added. The guys laughed.

They heaved the suitcases into the Mystery Machine and then Fred Clambered into the front. "Scooby Doo where are you?" Shaggy called "Rere Raggy" he called as he came bounding up.

"Like we are leaving for Florida old buddy" he said as him and Shaggy climbed into the back.

Shaggy took a seat next to Velma he put his arm around her and she blushed. Even though the guys had been together for two months they still acted like a new couple. Velma smiled at Shaggy and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Any music requests?" Fred enquired "Reh Reh" Scooby said. "What will It be?" Fred asked grinning.

"Re Rill Rock Rou!". Fred put on the song of request and Scooby and Shaggy started singing along.

_3o minutes later_

We will Rock You was being played for the sixth time but now however the hold gang was joining in. At the end of the song they cracked up laughing. "This holiday is going to interesting" Velma said giggling.

* * *

_Review please as it is so important to know what you guys think._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Kate Ferns-_


	2. On the Road Again

_Here is the second chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Fred had planned that they would be making an overnight stop on their journey too Florida as they had to travel through three different states. They travelled out of Ohio, through Kentucky (stopping for a lunch break of course). The arrived at 6.00pm that evening in Tennessee.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo where asleep when they arrived in Tennessee.

Fred turned to Daphne and said "Made it in six hours that isn't bad going".

"Tomorrows journey is going to be even shorter, we are just going to have to travel through Alabama" Daphne said.

Fred said "We should wake those guys up in a minute, but first we should…" he then quickly pulled Daphne into his embrace and they shared a passionate kiss.

After they broke apart Daphne said "That took me by surprise".

Fred stuck his tough out in a playful manner.

"Like are we there yet?" they heard Shaggy mumble still in a state of sleepiness.

"Yes" Fred replied "And we are just in time for the evening buffet"

"Like lets go!" Shaggy said.

Velma began to stir Shaggy looked down at her with great affection. Velma's eyes flickered open and they met Shaggys.

"Sleep well sugar?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh huh" Velma said still very sleepy.

Scooby was still asleep Velma leant down to where he was and stroked his soft head "Ruh?" he said as he woke up.

"We are here Scooby" Velma said.

"Rinner?" he asked. The gang laughed dinner was always the first thing on that mutts mind.

"Buffet" Fred added.

Immediately Scooby got up "Roh Roy Ruffet". He shot out of the Mystery Machine and towards the direction of the hotel restaurant.

The gang had to run to catch him up.

_In the restaurant_

After three helpings or Shaggy and Scooby's case ten helpings the guys felt pretty full.

"Like I am going to hit the sack" Shaggy said with a big yawn. "Reh" Scooby agreed.

"Me to" said Velma, "I am so tired".

The boys where sharing a room and the girls where sharing another.

"Like let me walk you to your door" said Shaggy offering his arm to Velma.

"You guys coming?" Shaggy asked Daphne and Fred.

"No we will be up in a while" Fred replied.

"They are such a cute couple," Daphne stated after they had departed.

"Daphne?" Fred enquired.

"Yes" she answered.

He kissed her.

_The next morning_

The Gang where back into the Mystery Machine and ready to leave.

Fred turned on the engine. "We should be there in a few hours" he stated.

The other four cheered they all couldn't wait to get to Florida.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review and let me know:)._

_Cheers_

_-Kate-_


	3. From Lebanon to Melbourne

_Hi,_

_Here is the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_-Kate-_

* * *

The Gang departed from the hotel they where staying in Lebanon in Tennesse. Several hours later they arrived in the state Georgia.

"Like are we still in Tennesse?" Shaggy enquired.

"Nope" Fred replied.

"Florida?" Scooby asked.

"Georgia" Fred exclaimed.

Shaggy and Scooby sighed in dismay. They didn't realise that the journey from Tennesse to Florida would take so long.

One hour later… 

There was a loud growling.

"Man my stomach is growling. It must be time for a Lunch break I'm starved" Shaggy said.

"It is indeed," added Fred "We will stop the next restaurant we pass"

To Shaggys delight the next restaurant they passed was a place called 'Pizza Paradise'.

_In Pizza Paradise_

"Like this restaurant does every kind of Pizza, cotton candy pizza, toffee and strawberry…." Shaggy listed.

Daphne pulled a face at the mention of the strange flavoured pizzas.

Each of the Gang consulted their menus for a moment. After they had made their mind up and ordered Velma stated, "I estimate the time of our arrival to be 8.00pm".

"Like that means another 6 hours in the car," Shaggy moaned.

_3 hours later_

Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby where asleep. Daphne had decided she would take over driving for the last 2 hours as Fred was getting tired.

They had entered Florida about an hour ago she normally would have announced it to the Gang. But they where all sleeping so peacefully she couldn't bring herself to wake them up.

_1 hour later _

Daphne heard someone stir in the back. It was Velma.

She opened here eyes and saw Daphne driving. She was confused for a second and then asked. "When did you and Fred switch?"

"Oh we made a stop about an hour ago, Fred was beginning to feel tired" Daphne answered.

"Oh Daphne, I can't wait to get to Florida" Velma said in a voice of pure excitement.

"We are already in Florida and we are going to be at our hotel in one hours time" Daphne said with a smile playing on her lips.

Velma smiled in puredelight.

"So tell me about the hotel we are staying at" Daphne asked.

Velma proceeded to do so.

_1 hour later_

"Were hear!" Daphne announced as the Mystery Machine drew up to the 'Moonlight Hotel'.

"Like hear that Scoob old buddy old pal" Shaggy stated.

"Reh, Reh!" Scooby added.

"Lets get go and check in then Gang" Fred said.

Once that Gang had checked in the made their way to their rooms. They where delighted to find that their rooms where next to each other.

_In the girls room_

As Velma and Daphne where unpacking Velma glanced up at the window. She saw Shaggy and Fred standing on their balcony. Both of them saw Velma looking at them they each gave a cheeky grin and waved.

"Guys!" Velma laughed, "What are you doing on our balcony".

"Like your balcony" Fred grinning said "Don't you mean our balcony".

Velma approached the balcony doors and walked out to find that it was a joined balcony which they shared with the next room.

She laughed with realisation.

After the Gang had dinner they made their way up to their hotel rooms tired from the long journey.

They sat out on thebalcony discussing what they what they where wanting to do on their holiday. After time had passed Daphne had announced that she was going to bed a while later Fred followed suit. Scooby had long since gone to bed and was fast asleep.

Velma and Shaggy where left remaining on the balcony. After a while of sitting in each others arms. Shaggy said "Like I had been looking forward to go on holiday with you for ages".

Velma smiled and grinned "Me to Shaggy".

Velma then shivered as she felt the chilly breeze on her arms.

Shaggy put his jacket around Velma's shoulder and then pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't get cold now, I can't let my Velma freeze" Shaggy said.

Velma had never dated anyone who made such a fuss over her as Shaggy did. He was so caring and thoughtful just her being cold he straightaway made sure she was warm. She was crazy about him, her Shaggy.

"I love you so much" Shaggy whispered in her ear. Velma turned her head and her lips met Shaggys in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Hope you liked it._

_Lets say 10 reviews till next update._

_Thanks for reading:)_

_-Kate-_


	4. To the Beach

_Well here it is the next chapter! Apologies for the wait had alot on at the moment. _

_Hope you like it!_

_-Kate-_

* * *

Daphne yawned and rolled over in bed. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell upon Velma who was still fast asleep. 

She got out of her bed slipped her purple dressing gown on and made her walked out onto the balcony.

Shaggy who had been awake for sometime was leaning over the balcony looking and the beautiful scene that met his eyes? They had arrived when it was dark the night before so they hadn't go to see the scenery that surrounded them.

Daphne wondered out onto the balcony not looking where so she promptly tripped over a chair leg.

THUD!

"Like, morning Daphne" Shaggy said grinning. He turned around to sea a sulky red 19 year old red head in a heap on the floor.

"I never fail to do that do I?" Daphne said whilst sulking.

Daphne was always more danger prone in the morning then she was any other time of day.

Shaggy pulled her up and they sat down at the table looking out to the sea.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Daphne remarked.

"Like it is totally, radical, sweet, groovy!" Shaggy replied.

Daphne began to laugh at Shaggys reply. "Like what?" he asked.

"Rello!" a bright-eyed Great Dane greeted as he came padding outside tail wagging "Reakfast?" he enquired.

"Like not yet Scoob the others aren't up" Shaggy replied.

"I am going to get ready" Daphne stated "Like me too," Shaggy agreed. So in an hour the whole gang where dressed and sat in the hotels dining room tucking into breakfast.

"What shall we do today then gang?" Fred asked as he spread his toast with margarine.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Velma asked.

"Like good idea" Shaggy said. "Sounds good," Fred agreed.

The gang made there way down to the beach laden with a surfboard, bucket and spade, rubber dingy...you know your normal beach gear.

Velma contentedly started reading a book whilst Shaggy and Scooby started building sand castle they where such kids at heart.

Daphne and Fred had started a game of Frisbee.

Half an hour later Scooby and Shaggy where just finishing the last touches to their sand mansion after they had done so they stood back to admire their work.

Daphne threw the Frisbee particularly hard, which meant Fred hand to run to fast to catch in doing so he ran backwards into Shaggys sandcastle.

"Like after all our hard work" Shaggy sighed.

"Reh" Scooby added.

"Sorry guys" Fred said with a grin.

"Like that's ok Freddie" Shaggy said viewing the remains of his sand mansion "Like it would have had to come down at some point anyway".

He then looked at Velma was deeply immersed in her book 'Great Expectations'. He so badly wanted her attention but how was the best way to gain it.

Before Velma knew it her book was whipped out of her grasp.

"Hey" she complained when she saw who the culprit was "Give me my book back"

"Like what do I get if I do" Shaggy said cheekily.

Velma leaned forward and pursed her lips. Shaggy leaned forward to kiss her. Velma quickly grabbed her book grinning "Fell for it" she stated.

"Like that was mean," Shaggy said.

Velma then started playfully waving the book in the air.

"Bet you can't get it," She said.

"Like, bet I can" Shaggy replied. Velma shot off down the beach and Shaggy followed.

"Rids" Scooby sighed as he walked off to find Daphne and Fred.

They had abandoned their game of Frisbee and where making there way back to their deck chairs.

"Look at those to" Daphne stated as they watched Shaggy and Velma messing around. Shaggy had Velma in his arms and she was laughing still with the book in her grasp.

Fred sat down in the deckchair and pulled Daphne onto his lap. She sunk into his embrace. He playfully began to peck he on her cheeks and then he kissed her on the lips.

"Raaww" Scooby stated.

Fred and Daphne broke apart and laughed at his remark. Daphne went over and sat next to Scooby and stoked his head.

"Want an ice-cream?" she asked.

"Reh, reh!" he agreed.

_Later that day..._

Shaggy and Fred had decided to take the girls out for the evening to a nice restaurant just down the road from where they where staying.

Fred and Shaggy had been waiting for the girls for about half an hour.

"Girls sure do take a long time to get ready," Fred said whilst drumming is fingers against the table impatiently.

There was no answer. "Shaggy did you hear me?" Fred asked. He looked up to see Shaggy gaping as he saw Velma approaching.

"Stop your gaping" Fred joked.

"Its sure well worth the wait though isn't it?" Shaggy answered.

This time there was no answer from Fred.

"Looks who's gaping now?" Shaggy asked as he laughed.

Daphne and Velma noticed how there partners where looking and them. They both stifled giggles.

"Look at those two" Daphne said.

_At the restaurant_

Daphne and Velma had gone to get some more drinks.

Shaggy and Fred sat in silence until Shaggy broke the silence.

"Like I really like Velma you know" Shaggy stated.

"I really like Daphne too" Fred replied "You know what?"

"What" Shaggy asked?

"We should plan a surprise for the girls tomorrow" Fred explained "You know a surprise visit to somewhere"

"Like Dude great idea, but where?"

"Why do I have a feeling those to are up to something" Velma stated as here and Daphne where returning to their table.

"I have got it" Shaggy said as he clicked his fingers "Tomorrow we should go to..."

* * *

_He, he cliffhanger:P. Looks like you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out._

_Lets say 15 reviews till next update!_

_Thanks for reading _

_-Kate-_


	5. Surprise!

_Thanks for all the reviews i have recieved!  
__Here is the next chapter  
__-Kate_

* * *

It was peaceful in the girls room until the guys came in at 8.00am. 

"Wakey wakey!" Fred said as he opened the door.

"Fred what time do you call this!" Daphne complained.

"Time for a road trip" Fred answered.

"Why where are we going?" Velma asked.

"Like I can't say"Shaggy said.

"Yeh its a surprise" Said Fred added.

"Oh where are we going?" Daphne said.

"Daph" Fred said playfully leaning down and kissing playfully on the tip of her nose "We can't tell you that it would kind ruin the point of a surprise".

"I guess your right Freddy" she replied giggling.

"Do we need to pack anything?" Velma asked sensibly.

"Pack your bathing suit" Fred said.

"Ok..." Daphne replied now even more confused at what the surprise was.

"We will leave you girls to get ready and we will meet you for breakfast in half an hour" Fred said.

"I knew those guys where up to something last night" Velma stated after they had left.

"I wonder where we are going?" Daphne wondered aloud.

_In the Mystery Machine_

The girls had been asked to close there eyes because they where nearly at the Mystery Location.

"Can we open our eyes yet?" Daphne said giggling.

"No not yet" Fred replied laughing too.

They helped the girls out of the van with their eyes still closed.

The lead them forward towards a sign.

"Ok" Fred said "You can open them now".

"Surprise!" Shaggy and Fred chimed as the girls opened there eyes.

The girls open their eyes and read the sign in front of them which said 'Florida Keys National Marine Sanctuary'.

The girls beamed with delighted Daphne and Velma turned around and hugged Fred and Shaggy.

"This is the only living coral reef in the America" Velma stated.

"I have always wanted to visit a reef" Daphne said.

"We know" Fred stated "That's why we brought you here"

"That's not all of the surprise" Shaggy said grinned.

"What is the other part?" Velma asked.

"Tonight we will take you two out for meal to the place of your choice" Fred stated.

"You are so sweet Freddy" Daphne said pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you Shaggy" Velma said kissing him on the lips. "Like no problem" Shaggy said grinning.

"So what shall we do first snorkel, scuba dive or go on the glass bottom boat first?"

"The boat!" the girls said in oned voice.

"Lets go" Fred said.

Once having paid the entrance fee they made their way towards the boat.

They climbed into the boat and calmly waited to the driver.

"Looks like you guys choose a good time to come on the boat" said the driver as he approached the Gang "Because you guys where so early it looks like you will have the boat to yourselfs" said the driver "My name is Gareth by the way i will be your host today".

The Gang said their greetings.

"We all ready to go?" Gareth asked.

"Lets go" Fred said.

As they progressed through their boat journey more colourful reef came into view.

"Look at those crazy fish it looks like they have beaks" Shaggy said.

"Thats because they do" Velma said.

"Rhy?" Scooby asked.

"They are parrot fish" Velma said in a knowledgeable tone "They are either blue or canary yellow their beaks are used for crunching at hard corals".

"Like how did you know that?" Fred asked surprise.

"Don't your remember when we did that Coral reef project together in grade 7" Velma asked.

"Vaguely" Fred replied "but i don't remember much from it" he laughed.

A few moments later the gang saw some fish dart past the bottom of the boat.

"Like what fish are they?" Shaggy asked.

"That was a yellow fish tail snapper" Daphne said "I remember reading about them".

"Do all these fish have crazy names" Shaggy asked. Fred shrugged.

"What are we going to do next?" Fred asked Gareth.

"Snorkelling is next" Gareth replied.

_After the boat trip_

The Gang went to get changed into their bathing suits after they got off the boat and then they hired out snorkels.

Gareth led them to the snorkelling area and Daphne leapt straight in.and was shortly followed by the others.

The coral was absolutely beautiful. There where so many types of coral. Velma was enjoying it so much. She loved the earth's natural wonders.

Fred and Shaggy where happy to see that their girls enjoying themselves. They where so pleased that they had chosen the right place.

Once they where done snorkelling the Gang when to the cafe for lunch they they discussed what they had just seen.

"Like there are so many different species of fish here" Shaggy said before he took a large bit into his hot dog.

"Reh" Scooby added.

"There are more then 600 species of fish that make this place their home" Velma informed them.

"Wow, i never knew there where that many" Fred added. He looked at Daphne who hadn't spoken for a while and said.

"You enjoying it baby". Daphne look up and said "Yes it is great, thanks so much for bringing us here".

"Scuba diving next" Velma said enthusiastically "I can't wait".

_Scuba Diving_

Once underwater Daphne gazed up to the surface in awe looking at the beautiful reflection the sun made of it. Velma was having a great time looking at all of the different species of fish. Shaggy was just swimming and chilling. Fred was just enjoying the sights and Scooby Doo was having the time of his life moving quickly with his expert doggy paddle.

The scuba diving was such an amazing experience for the whole of the Gang. Daphne had got a little bit freaked out when she saw a ray for the first time. But Fred convinced her that it wasn't going to harm her.

Being underwater gives one the experience of seeing the world from a whole different experience. Scuba diving gave them freedom to explore the watery depths.

"That was incredible" Fred said as he climbed out of the sea and put his hand out to help Daphne out.

"Like man it was groovy" said Shaggy helping Velma out too.

"I hope you enjoyed it" Shaggy said to Velma.

"I did it has been one of the best experiences of my life, it was so sweet of you to plan this trip" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Like anything for you gorgeous" Shaggy said.

Velma blushed at the word 'gorgeous' and smiled.

"Have you had any idea on where you want to go for dinner?" Fred asked the two girls.

"We have and we would like to go to Strawberry Mansion Restaurant" Velma informed them.

"Strawberry Mansion Restaurant it is then" Fred said "Lets go and get changed and be on our way".

_At the restaurant_

The restaurant had such a romantic atmosphere to it. It was a small restaurant set in an Victorian House. They had an impressive menu which had a large variety of dishes. They placed their order with a waiter.

"Like while we are here we defiantly have to visit the Disney world it should be quite fun" Daphne said.

"Good idea shall we do that tomorrow?" Fred asked.

The Shaggy, Velma and Daphne nodded in agreement and Scooby said "Reh Risney".

"Like man here comes the food" Shaggy stated.

_After the meal_

"Like that meal was good" Shaggy stated rubbing his stomach.

"Reh" Scooby added.

They Gang headed back to the hotel. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby turned in as they where tired from the days events.

"Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" Fred asked Daphne.

"That would be lovely" Daphne replied.

They walked down the beach hand in hand. All of a sudden Fred turned very deliberately to face Daphne.

"Daphne I have a question to ask" he said.

"What is it Freddy" she replied looking up at his deep blue caring eyes.

He lost his nerve and said "Do you like being with me?".

_You wimp_ he thought.

"Of course i do Freddy" She said replying with a grin and wrapping her arms around him.

He embraced her in his arms thinking about what he wanted to say.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review.  
-Kate_


	6. A Trip to Disneyland

_So sorry about the long wait for the up date. I have been up to my neck with work and besides that i experienced a huge writers block. But that is all gone so i am pleased to bring you the sixth chapter of Florida._

_-Kate-_

* * *

It was early in the morning that a groggy eyed Fred emerged from his room still in his pyjamas today was the day they where going to Disneyland. Fred hadn't been since he was a child of five but it even at the age of 22 it would be fun to re live those child hood memories. 

Fred knocked onto the girls door. A tired Daphne answered the door "Morning baby" she said as her and Fred shared a kiss.

"Leaving in half an hour" Fred mumbled in a zombie like fashion, still half asleep.

"Ok"Daphne replied stifled a huge yawn "I will go and wake up Velma".

"I will go and wake up Shaggy" Fred stated as he turned to go back into his room. Shaggy slept like a rock and the only one who had mastered waking him up out of the whole of the Mystery Inc gang was Fred. All Fred did was simply lift up one side of Shaggy's bed. This caused him to slid off the other side and to land with a thud. Then like always a voice emerged from the mass of blankets asking "Like is it time already?".

"Yes" Fred said answering "We are off in half an hour".

_In the Mystery Machine_

Now seating in the drivers seat of the Mystery Machine Fred felt surprisingly revitalised after a 5 cups of coffee.

"Re Rere Ret?" Scooby asked.

"Scooby we haven't even started driving yet" Fred replied with exasperation.

"Rickey Rouse?" Scooby asked.

"Oh boy" Fred sighed.

Finally after an hours of driving they had arrived at Disneyland.

"Re Rere..." Scooby piped up again

"Yes!" Fred stated with a grin before Scooby could finish his sentence.

"Roh Boy!" Scooby remarked.

After joining the lengthy queue the gang had finally purchased their tickets and had entered Disneyland.

"So who is up for roller coasters" Fred said eagerly rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm.

At the word 'roller coasters' Shaggy and Scooby embraced each other with a look of sheer terror on their faces.

"Sounds good to me" Daphne agreed. Fred and her had always been the roller coaster enthusiasts of the group.

"First stop Space Mountain" Fred announced taking Daphne's hand and leading the way.

Once they had arrived at the location of space mountain a big surprise awaited for them. "Jinkies! Just look at the size of the queue we are sure going to be here for a while" Velma said.

_One hour later..._

"Like we have got to be there nearly" Shaggy said.

Just at that moment they approached a sign which read 'half way'.

They all groaned.

_Yet another hour later..._

"Like finally" Shaggy said. As they approached the mounting bay.

"So Fred" Shaggy added "You sure this ride isn't scary".

"Certain" Fred said with a convincing grin.

Behind Shaggy's back Velma and Daphne where doubled up with their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh out loud.

They all took their places on the roller coaster. "Here we go gang!" Fred announced.

"Like why am i getting a bad feeling about this?" Shaggy added "Fred are you sure this ride isn't going to be AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!".

His sentence was cut short as the roller coaster took off. The roller-coaster was a mixture of flashing lights, special effects and very convincing planet like models. Throughout the duration of ride nothing but Shaggy's girl like scream could be heard.

_After the ride_

"Like dude!" Shaggy said brandishing a finger at Fred "That is like the last time I believe you when you say something isn't scary".

Fred replied to this comment with a cute mischievous grin and a shrug of the shoulders. "I didn't find it scary" he admitted innocent.

"Like Shaggy" Daphne said.

"Like yes" Shaggy replied.

"How does the Rock 'n' Roll a coaster sound" Daphne asked.

"Like you expect me to go on another one of those crazy roller-coaster things" Shaggy remarked.

"This one isn't scary promise" Daphne stated.

"Like ok..." Shaggy agreed giving in.

_At Rock and Roll A Coaster_

"Wow! Like I swear that queue is like twice as long as the last" Shaggy announced.

"Ro Roy!" Scooby said.

_3 hours later_

"Like here we are at last at least we got to look at all of those groovy guitars and ther other stuff on display" Shaggy remarked.

"Yes that was pretty cool" Fred agreed.

After having been on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster

"Like that wasn't scary" Shaggy remarked true fully "That ride had groovy music"

"Reh, reh!" Scooby said.

"Now like what about the lunch ride?" Shaggy agreed "Like queuing for 5 hours makes me hungry".

The gang all agreed.

Whilst having lunch the gang discussed what ride to go on next. They had a vote and three votes against two won. They where going on the tower of terror ride.

"Like i am not sure" Shaggy remarked "Any ride with 'terror' in the title doesn't appeal to me".

"Reah" Scooby remarked.

"I should imagine baby it is just a haunted house" Velma said doing a sweet smile.

"Like ok" Shaggy said completely smitten.

Afterwards

"You would forget to mention the part about the drop" Shaggy said sulkily.

"Must have slipped my mind" Velma said with a cheeky grin.

"Ricky Rouse!" Scooby cried as he saw the queue to see the man in the costume.

"Looks like we know what we are doing next" Fred said with a grin.

By the time they had queued and Scooby had obtained Mickey's autograph it was getting late. So the gang decided to head back to the hotel. During the duration of dinner Daphne had been looking un easy. Fred had been noticing this so he took Daphne's hand gently lead her out of ear shoot from the table. He wrapped his strong arms around her and asked.

"Daphne is anything the matter?" Fred asked.

"Umm nothing is really the matter Fred I just have something I need to tell you" Daphne answered.

"What's that?" Fred asked feeling slightly nervous.

"I'm pregnant" she replied. Fred gasped his eyes filling with tears.

_

* * *

__H__ope it was worth the wait!_

_As Always,_

_-Kate-_


	7. Something to tell

_Apologies for how long It took me update this story. I have been experiencing serious writing block for the last few months. Here we go!  
_

_

* * *

_

"_I'm pregnant" she replied. Fred gasped his eyes filling with tears._

Daphne's eyes met Fred's blue ones and she noticed the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Without a second glance she turned and fled unable to face Fred anymore.

Fred stood there, finding it hard to take in what had been said. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Velma.

"Why is Daphne so upset?" she asked her voice full of concern.

Fred's, mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "I need to talk to her" he finally said. Velma nodded in understanding.

_10 minutes later_

Fred approached Daphne's room, and knocked loudly on the door. Daphne answered the door with a look of fear in her eyes. Their gaze met for second green eyes met blue, Daphne had been crying her eyes red from the tears. Fred pulled her into his warm embrace, Daphne wrapped her arms around his wasit tightly, breathing in his strong sweet scent, just being in his arms reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

_Back at the restaurant_

Velma and Shaggy sat at the table quietly not making a sound. _Why did she run off like that? Why was she crying? What could be the problem? _Where the questions that kept going around in Velma's mind?

"Like, I just don't get it" Velma said suddenly breaking the silence "She and Fred have been so happy, yet I don't think I have ever seen her this upset, what could it be?".

Velma, had been trying to figure it out "I really don't know" Velma replied in all honesty ".

_In the hotel room_

Fred was sat on Daphne's bed, Daphne was sat in his lap and snuggled up in his arms. They hadn't spoken a word, not a single word for the past half an hour. They hadn't needed too, they where still taking in the situation.

Slowly Fred placed his hand under Daphne's chin and lifted in up so they where face to face. He then leaned down and and softly pressed his lips against hers, the touch was electric. What started off as a slow and tender kiss erupted into a passionate one. Fred felt his feelings for her being let go, the love he felt. Daphne returned the kiss returning his feelings and showing him how much she needed him.

They both broke apart breathless "Daphne Blake I love you, so much, I am going to be here for you, and support you all of the way and do anything I can" Fred said, pulling her into a tighter hug.

"I knew you would" Daphne said kissing his lips softly "I only found out this evening" Daphne added. In response he pulled her closer, tears in his eyes.

"Your so sad" Daphne said her eyes brimming with tears too. "I'm not said" Fred corrected her "I am so happy".

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, tears of relief coming to her eyes "Me too" she replied" she was still finding it hard to take all in. But she knew now Fred was going to be there for her, not matter what.

_Later that night_

Velma carefully opened the door to hers and Daphne's room, to find Daphne and Fred cuddled up in each others arms. She decided she would spend the night in Shaggy's room. She was happy to see her and Fred together. Whatever the problem was earlier appeared to be resolved. She smiled with fondness at the sleeping form of Fred and Daphne before she quietly closed the door.

Next morning, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby went down stairs for bbreakfast presuming that Fred and Daphne would still be in bed. To their surprise what met there eyes was Fred and Daphne, having bbreakfast, Daphne laughing.

As soon as they caught they caught their friend eyes. Daphne said with a grin "Who wants breakfast?".

"Ro, roy reakfast!" Scooby remarked charging ahead.

They all settled around the circular table and Shaggy remarked "What have we got planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could take a stroll down the beach today, then tonight I have booked us into a famous restaurant for dinner" Fred replied promptly.

"Like groovy" Shaggy remarked beaming.

After breakfast Daphne stood up and said, "I think I owe all three of you an explanation as to what happened last night, I am so sorry If I made you guys worried , Its just that I had found out some rather surprising news, I am expecting a baby" Daphne said with a smile.

With that the two best friends embraced Daphne into a hug. After they broke away Velma gasped "I wasn't expecting that, I am so happy for you".

"Like me too" said Shaggy" he was equally as shocked but he was so happy for his two best friends.

"Like how long have you known for" Shaggy asked after all of the hugging and congratulating was done.

"I only found out yesterday night" Daphne said "I am so sorry that I seemed distance with you guys yesterday night. It was just so much for me to take in".

"That's understandable" Velma said giving Daphne a reassuring hug.

"Just think, Scoob, Shaggy said in 9 months time our group will have a baby!" Shaggy cried.

"Reah raby" Scooby said.

"I couldn't be happier" Fred said embracing Daphne. "Like Dude, you're going to be a Dad!" Shaggy said. "I know!" Fred beamed.

"We are going to be with you every step of the way" Velma said. "Promise" Shaggy added. With that Daphne hugged them once again.

_Tonight is the night_ Fred told himself.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I have enjoyed writing it=)._

_As Always, Kate._


End file.
